Regrets
by SangoSnape
Summary: [OneShot] A sus 27 años, Hermione Granger se arrepentía de muchas cosas... [AU][SSHG] R


**Disclaimer: **Los personajes son pertenecia de JK Rowling, yo solo los tomé prestados un momento :)

**  
Titulo:** Regrets

**Categoría:** Romance/General

**Pareja:** Hermione/Severus

**Tipo:** One-Shot

**Comentario de Autora:** Bueno, este lo escribí a finales del año pasado… pero nunca lo publiqué porque no me satisfacía lol, entonces, pss… no pude resistirme y aquí se los dejo :D espero y les agrade :)

o-o-o-o-o

Podía sentir el aliento caliente de él en su cuello, sus manos jugando con los botones de su blusa, sus labios dejando pequeños trazos de besos sobre su cuello y hombro…

Sus ojos se encontraban cerrados, dejándose llevar por las exquisitas caricias que su compañero le estaba ofreciendo, olvidándose por completo de los calderos que enfrente de ellos hervían, emanando vapores, haciendo que toda la habitación se encontrase caliente…

Así era como le gustaba estar, completamente relajada, dejándose llevar por sus sentidos, disfrutando de todo lo que podía tener antes de que el tiempo se agotase… antes de que los remordimientos, arrepentimientos y culpas llegaran a ella.

A sus 27 años Hermione Granger tenía muchas cosas por las cuales arrepentirse…

Se arrepentía de no haber sido un poco más fuerte para así poder ayudar a su mejor amigo a sobrevivir en la Batalla Final. Se arrepentía de causarle daño a personas que no lo merecían… se arrepentía de ponerle mas atención a su trabajo que a las personas que la rodeaban… se arrepentía de que muchas veces su pasado llegaba a atormentarla en forma de pesadillas… se arrepentía de todas las veces que odiaba que este momento llegara… el único que la dejaba sintiéndose como nueva, el único momento en el cual se sentía ella misma… en el que se sentía feliz… el único momento en el cual él se encontraba con ella.

-. Eres la mujer mas maravillosa que jamás he conocido… sabías?.- la voz de Severus la sacó de sus pensamientos, esa voz que con tan solo escucharla hacía que deseara a ese hombre como a ninguno otro… él era la única persona que la entendía de verdad, él era el único que había estado con ella en las buenas y en las malas desde los últimos años cuando comenzó a trabajar en Hogwarts, cuando se convirtió en Profesora de Pociones, ayudándole a Severus con los primeros años… desde el comienzo, siempre había habido algo entre los dos… que después del tiempo comenzó a brotar… le parecía tan irreal e injusto que todavía estuvieran juntos… ella no lo merecía…

Severus seguía plantando besos sobre la piel expuesta de la bruja… aunque después de todos estos años el Maestro de Pociones ya había sido declarado inocente del asesinato de Dumbledore al presentarse evidencia donde se descubrió que este había estado trabajando para el fallecido Director de Hogwarts, la gente seguía desconfiando de él, y seguían temiéndole dejando como resultado que su actitud fuera la misma de siempre… fría, cruel, sarcástico y demás cosas… excepto con ella.

Con ella mostraba su verdadero ser… con ella dejaba todas sus guardias abajo y la dejaba entrar en su vida, en su corazón…

De repente, la bruja se volteó bruscamente, quedando cara a cara con Severus Snape.

-. Basta… sabes que no podemos… hay mucho trabajo por hacer…- dijo nerviosamente, odiaba cuando las cosas pasaban más allá del trabajo… odiaba que lo disfrutara tanto que no podía hacer nada para impedirlo… lo odiaba.

Afortunadamente para ella Severus empezó a terminar la poción que momentos atrás había estado preparando.

Su corazón todavía estaba acelerado, todavía podía sentir los labios de Severus sobre ella…

Siempre era igual… siempre.

Siempre comenzaba como una mañana normal de trabajo, ayudándole con sus clases luego a preparar pociones, después comenzarían a platicar, comenzando por cómo había estado su día, después pasando a cosas de trabajo, pociones, teorías, investigaciones, nuevos sucesos entre otras cosas. Entonces, él haría el primer acercamiento, yendo hacia ella… comenzando así el contacto entre los dos…

No importaba cuanto ella se resistiera, cuanto ella comenzara hablar de su vida amorosa… él siempre conseguía lo que quería, siempre conseguía confundirla, siempre conseguía que ella lo deseara más y más… y al final, ella siempre lo detenía antes de que llegara más lejos de lo que ya había llegado.

Tal vez… si se dejara llevar más, tal vez si dejara de pensar en cosas que en ese momento no valían la pena… si dejase de pensar… si solo se sucumbía a toda la pasión, a todo el fuego que Severus le ofrecía…

-. Severus…-

-. Sí?.- contestó el Maestro de Pociones sin siquiera mirarla… siempre era igual, siempre que ella decía su nombre al final del día, era porque ella necesitaba volver a sus habitaciones… él nunca volteaba a verla después de que ella lo detenía… pero hoy no… hoy no iba a ser así.

Hermione caminó hacia Severus, y cuando estaba al lado de él, volteó la cara del mago, para así poder tener a su alcance los labios de éste.

Era el primer beso que ella iniciaba, pero no era menos apasionado, ni menos salvaje que los de él…

Rápidamente el cuerpo de la castaña se encontraba apoyado contra la mesa de trabajo, el cuerpo de Severus tan cerca del de ella que ni una pluma podría estar entre los dos.

Sus manos jugaban con el cabello de él…

"TOC – TOC"

Ambos se separaron inmediatamente, tomando su puesto en cada lado de la mesa, en donde sus pociones estaban ya completas.

-. Pase.- ordenó Severus, con su típica voz fría y tono de molestia.

-. Profesora?.- preguntó un Gryffindor de séptimo año, mientras asomaba la cabeza por la puerta, buscando por Hermione.

-. Si, Señor Whiterspoon?.-

-. La profesora McGonagall me envió para decirle que el señor Ronald Weasley la está buscando…-

-. Gracias.-

Y con eso el muchacho salió corriendo…

Hermione volteó a ver a Severus… estaba otra vez sumergido en sus pociones… la forma de calmar su tan explosivo carácter, pensó para sí misma.

Todo había sido arruinado… todo lo planeado para esa noche, claro está… al menos que Severus se de cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, que de alguna manera volviera a sus sentidos…

Tomó su abrigo y se lo puso encima…

-. Hasta mañana Severus…- murmuró mientras caminaba hacia sus habitaciones, donde Ron estaría esperándola…

Se arrepentía aún más por lo que por poco acababa de hacer, se arrepentía de lo que su mente, cuerpo y alma querían… se arrepentía del dolor que seguramente le causaba a Severus… y el dolor que ella sentía en esos momentos…

Entró a su habitación, y efectivamente, ahí se encontraba sentado en el sofá Ron Weasley, en cuanto se dio cuenta de la presencia de la castaña rápidamente se puso de pie.

-. Oye, Mione, pensé que sería buena idea ir a cenar hoy… - dijo el pelirrojo acercándose a Hermione, y sin dejarla hablar continuó-. Con todo eso de tu trabajo no hemos tenido mucho tiempo en el ultimo año…- se detuvo un momento mientras besaba los labios de la castaña….. -. Ya sabes, como es nuestro séptimo aniversario, creí que te agradaría la idea.- dijo el pelirrojo mientras sonreía ampliamente.

De todas las cosas que Hermione se arrepentía… esta era la peor.

-. Suena encantador, amor.- dijo mientras le devolvía la sonrisa a su esposo… una sonrisa que nunca se reflejó en sus ojos.

**Owari**


End file.
